True Colors
by PaulysXHooligan
Summary: She's known as the 'dirty diva' or is it just plain dirty? WWE Divas Mickie James and Jillian Hall dig up the dirt on Ashley Massaro. What happens when her true colors start to shine?
1. Not Another Blog

NOTE TO ASHLEY FANS You will NOT like this fan fiction. Don't read if you are going to bash it in anyway or argue with me over the girl. You've been warned!

**True Colors  
**Short first Chapter, I know, they'll get longer though! This is more like an introduction.

**Chapter 1:  
**Not another blog

**Ashley Massaro Blog  
Thursday, February 21st****, 2008  
Title: Back wit Mattyy**

_Heyya punks! Soooo BIG news for y'all today!! SOO STOKED, HEHE! I am back wit Matty, HEHE. Told ya'll it was big, ywes we are soo happy 2gether, so so glad we worked tings out after I apologized for sometiing I did that ended our last relationship. Totally, so I am goin shopping for my hall of fame dress soon, totally cant wait for that. Anywayzz, Im out y'all, see ya punks!_

_xoxo_

_ash_

"Jesus, give me some advil, my head hurts just from reading that." Mickie James said into the phone, pulling back in her chair. "Seriously Jill, this is so retarded, this girl can't even type, did you know she has a daughter she'd been hiding as well? I bet she doesn't even know who the father is." Mickie laughed hitting her palm against her head.

"Yeah and to think Vince is still letting her wrestle, when she wrestles like a freakin' snail! Not to mention the numerous botches." Jillian said in an annoyed tone.

"Amen to that, I bet this girls up to something, she says she's back with Matt, after apologizing, wonder what went on there…" Mickie shook her head in disgust.

"Well, why don't we find out? I'm sure theres lots of dirt we can get up from what's been going on with her. This girl isn't the Ms. Innocent people see on TV each week, well besides the so called 'punk' girl she claims to be." Jillian laughed.

"Hmm. This could be interesting. I'll see you at the show tomorrow." Mickie felt like a light bulb clicked on in her head

Mickie pulled her chair back, closing the laptop. She got up and climbed into the bed of the hotel room, falling asleep almost right away.


	2. Nice Going Ashley

**Chapter 2:  
Nice going Ashley**

**The next day at the arena…  
**Mickie arrived, walking into the divas lockeroom to spot Jillian sitting there reading through the matches for the house show that night. She looked over at a giggling Ashley who was on the phone.

"Thanks Crispyyyy." She giggled continuously. "Yeah once I'm done with Matty tonight, I'll be at your hotel." She let out another giggle and closed her phone.

Mickie raised her eyebrow and sat beside Jillian as Ashley ignored them, they never really talked to begin with. Ashley grabbed her bag walking out of the lockeroom.

"Trashley Dirt numero uno." Mickie said to herself grabbing a pen and paper and writing.

'_Back with Matt, yet screwing Crispin Glover.'  
_Mickie wrote on the paper and looked at Jillian. "I knew there was something going on. We need to talk to Matt and figure out what she did the first time their relationship ended."

Jillian nodded in agreement. "Yeah we do, but Matts on Smackdown! This is a RAW show." She pressed her lips together thinking of what to do. "Well we could talk to Paul, her other ex…We should use my digital camera to record interviews and stuff as well." Jillian got up grabbing her camera out of her bag.

Mickie laughed "This should be good."

The two girls walked out of the Womens lockeroom and headed down the hallway spotting Brian Kendrick. "Hey Bri, have you seen Paul?" Mickie asked as Brian nodded.

"Yeah he's just getting his ring attire on, should be out in a minute." Brian smiled and walked off.

Paul walked out a minute later. "Hey ladies." He smiled noticing them waiting.

"Hey Paul, we wanted to talk to you about Ms. Massawhore…erm Massaro." Mickie smiled innocently as Jillian showed him the camera.

"Alrighty, when do I start?" he asks looking at the camera that was already filming. "OH now!"

"What do you think of Ashley Massaro and describe your past relationship with her." Mickie asks.

"Well lets see, after her cheating on me once with Matt Hardy, I eventually took her back after she went emo. Then I found out she had even more plastic surgery, and her boobs were just huge to the point where I was afraid she would be blown away if I didn't keep ahold of her. Anyway, then when I found out she had herpes, I just got out of there fast." Paul said with a chuckle. "That's really it, I would never do anything physical with that skank, theres something else going on but I'm not quite sure what, but good luck with the information ladies." Paul smiled as Jillian cut the camera off. "I gotta get going for my match." Paul ran down the hall to the curtain.

Mickies jaw dropped. "Cheating on innocent Paul with Matt?"

Jillian shook her head in disgust.  
"Time to find out more, but first I want to check her myspace again." Mickie said going back into the divas lockeroom and grabbing her laptop.

She turned it on and sat on the bench going to Ashleys myspace. "What else is new, another blog." Mickie shook her head clicking on it.

**Ashley Massaro Blog  
Friday, February 25****th****, 2008  
Title: Toniiiiight :o)**

_Just stoppin inn, im backstage at a house show, no matches so ill just hang 'round the lockeroom….i miss my mattys, hes stopping by the hotel tonight since the smackdown show isn't too far hehehehe. I might be hangin wit crispy tonight..hes a good friend I met him awhile back and we just got along like right away, so ya. Anyways Ill try and update y'all asap im sure ill have more big news, just so stoked im finally returning soon after this wrist injury, its nuttin serious tho so don't get too afraid heh. k im out peace y'all_

_xoxo_

_ash  
dirrttyyyy divaaa hehe_

Mickie rolled her eyes with a small chuckle as Jillian read the blog over her shoulder. "I think I'll make a myspace page, with all of these interesting details we've been hearing, I'll send them in to wrestlezone and all the big name sites as well." Mickie suggested as Jillian nodded.

Mickie wrote down all of the information the two girls had just learned and also included the Paul interview, forwarding it to every wrestling news site you could think of.

The girls finished sending them out and closed the laptop. Mickie put her laptop away walking out casually with Jillian.

"Theres definitely more about this girl we don't know, I just can't put my finger on it." Jillian put her pointer finger to her chin thinking and sitting beside Mickie in the hallway.

A few minutes later a pissed off more like emo! Ashley Massaro stormed down the hallway. She was in tears and dressed in her black mini skirt and halter top. "What the fuck, y'all are gonna pay." She yelled while going up to Mickie and Jillian, she went to go to clothesline them off the crate, the girls ducked as Ashley rammed her arm into the wall. She fell to the floor and cried in pain.

Mickie grabbed her pen and paper out. "Injury number…lost count" She scribbled on the paper a nd chuckled. "Nice going Trashley."

The two girls walked off leaving Ashley on the floor.


End file.
